cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Caller
The Unknown Caller is a mysterious individual who contacts Simon from the apartments via text message, asking for help and informing him of his predicament. Story The unknown caller sends Simon a text message asking for help when Simon nears the apartments. When Simon reaches the fourth floor, he sends another text telling Simon that he is inside a room. When Simon enter the rooms, he discovers the caller is dead in a bath tub, full of blood. He is seen again in the videotape found in the apartments, where he is pacing the floor while looking at an unnamed individual tied to a chair. He eventually cuts off the man's head with a pair of hedge trimmers, revealing to Simon the 4 digit elevator code (randomly generated on each play through) carved on the decapitated individual's chest. Appearance The unknown caller wears a large, dark green coat and black pants. He is bald and looks to be in around 30 years old. Little is known about the caller and his relevance to Simon, but given his appearance in Cry of Fear, it is likely he has been connected to Simon during his life at some point. Speculations * It is very likely that the unknown caller is the apartment predator. The blood surrounding the chair where he decapitates the unnamed individual in the basement suggests this man has murdered before, and it's unlikely that two murderers happen to exist in the apartments. However, given the lack of information about the caller, no definite conclusions can be made. * It is also possible that the man who is killed in the chair is the actual apartment predator, and that the Unknown Caller was either a fellow murderer or vengeful resident of the apartment that took the law into his own hands and murdered the predator. His suicide may have been due to remorse or fear that he would be imprisoned for the act. However the bottle of interfectum painkillers by the bathtub offers a more likely insight into the suicide of the person in the bathtub. * Also, both the caller and predator are likely tied to the Sawer in some way given their appearances in the apartments. Trivia *According to the developer's comment, the original design of the scene is a man drowned in a bathtub with the painkiller and that's the reason why Simon can see the Basement Key right away when he enters the bathroom. However, it is changed in the release version to bloody bathroom and makes it quite weird how Simon is not really disturbed with the scene and can find the key easily. * The unknown caller is wearing clothes similar to Sophie and lies in a similar position to her when she is killed by Simon in two of the bad endings. * Pills are found next to the corpse on the edge of the bathtub, possibly referencing the pills found in Afraid of Monsters. Additionally, this teaser posted to the Cry Of Fear Facebook fan page seems, furthermore, to suggest that the pills aren't just a well placed nod to AoM, but might have actually played a role in his suicide. * Although the exit code for the elevator is generated randomly on each playthrough, the forth digit is always 9. The exact reasoning for this is unclear, though the most likely explanation is that, while the three numbers on the torso are generated randomly, the 4th digit is on the corpse's collar, and is probably part of the model, and so the team decided not to generate it randomly. Sources * http://store.steampowered.com/app/223710/ Category:Characters (Cry of Fear)